heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Enter the Lutrian
Gamemastered by Pinguinus, featuring Holbenilord as Thayen. GAME Your ship has crashed down on the planet Prospero. You stand in the middle of a large forest. There is a road to the north, forest to the east and west, and a deep bellowing from the south. I'll go South. A lone Neoceratops is wandering the woods. (BTW, it uses the same stats as DW: Triceratops.) I guess i'm supposed to kill it. Dual wielding Lutrian pulsers with 13 marksmanship. Final scores after mks are 5,6,5,6,4,5. That's 300 damage. The enemy is now as dead as a dinosaur. :P You hear sounds in the bushes; possibly scavengers. 6,3,4,5,5,5. Whumph. The Cthonian Tigrid is now dead. Alright. I move back to the road. The road leads to a small shack in the woods. I knock on the shack door. No one answers. The door is unlocked, so you can enter if you like. I enter and search around. There are many items in the shack; there are large ammounts of food and water; there is a picture of a scantily dressed Gaedrong female (which is slightly disturbing); there is a large chest, with two Lentaa Stun Bombs contained within. There is also a map of this area hanging on the wall. The shack you are currently looting is labeled as "Supply Outpost." I guess i'll take the Stun Bombs. What a rubbish supply outpost :P I head back out. Just before you step out, you hear a loud roar from just outside the door. Something very large is out there, right by the exit. I throw the stun bombs at it. 4 and 6. Both hits! A large Aventor rolls over, dead. A radio in the shack begins to crackle: "Hello? Geran? Are you there? Do you copy?" I pick it up, and speak into it. "Geran isn't here at the moment. Can I help?" Hello? Who am I speaking too? You sound Lutrian, but I can't be sure. "I am the Lutrian Thayen. And you?" I am the Salsene Horus Yargen. I am in the Ecological Manager of this area. Hold on; I can't find your name on our employee records. Did you get here by mistake? "Yep, crashed just a few minutes ago. Is there a base nearby?" Three miles to the north. But getting there won't be easy; there's a Terrortooth nest nearby. I'll send some agents down there to help you, although they won't be there for a little bit. By the way, if you happen to come across a short young Salsene named Geran, I'll pay you for his return. He's supposed to call in to base before going outside. I head out, following his directions. After you walk north for a few minutes, a thick coating of purple slime drops on top of you. It is trying to engulf you. Every turn you spend inside of it will deal you 10 Damage. '' How can it exist? Is it a complex being made of slime? That's not possible. ''It's a Plasmoid, sort of like a large, predatory slime mold. That's no danger to me, I've got my oriscale armour on! Why hasn't it been outcompeted by far better predators, anyway? Stop undermining my authority as Gamemaster. :P It hasn't been here long, which is why it hasn't been outcompeted by predators. I guess it can't hurt you, with your armor, but it's still clinging to you. You cannot interact with other objects effectively until you get it off of you. Alright. I make a fire, take splints, and burn it to death. Exposed to the heat, it slithers off of you. However, you have lost valuble time; night is falling. Well, i head on. Lutrians have good night vision anyway. As you walk, you come across a scrap of clothing. There is also a trail of Salsene footprints, that leads west. I follow them. It leads to a small tent. Inside of it, there is a light, and the shadow of a Salsene moving about. "Hello, is that Geran?" The Salsene lets out a startled yelp, but then regains his composure and exits the tent. "Er, yes, I am... Geran? Yes, I am Geran. I was just... looking around, checking on things." He puts a blanket over a small pile of Tigrid skins, and a Vrah Sniper Rifle. "All those Tigrids... what a waste. Horus told me to find you and send you back to base." Oh, that's... wonderful. Er. You can go ahead, and I'll head back to the base. "Would you mind if i stayed with you? Dangerous critters outside. No idea what you might run into." Er... OK. You go ahead first; you can deal with threats from ahead, and I'll guard our rear flank. "Oh no, the sniper always goes first. My weapons are support." The Salsene sighs. Then, he fires his Vrah Sniper Rifle into your chest at point blank range, doing 80 damage (minus armor reduction.) You fall over from the impact, and the shock. He places his foot on your chest, preventing you from getting up. He then raises his rifle for a second shot. "Haha, what fun!" 6,5,6,4,5,2. (Also, you called him a Lutrian :P ) That killed him, it seems, since you hit your target on any even number. He falls to the ground, dropping his rifle. Would you like to continue north, or will you examine his tent? BTW, have you guessed his secret yet? I reckoned he was an illegal poacher. Anyway, yep, I'll examine the tent and take his rubbishy rifle. Correct, he was a poacher. Anyway. You search his tent; he had three Medkits, four Lentaa Stun Bombs, and a Poacher's Log, giving details about the surroundings. Do you wish to read it? It will take you all night. Must be an enormously long book. I take all i can and read the book. The book starts off chronicling his early childhood, and how he was beaten by his wicked stepfather. However, later on, it gets more interesting, as it reveals how he fought in the Xenopteran War and recieved a medal of value. However, just when he was about to get married... Sorry, that was a fictional book he had been reading, titled "Poacher's Log." :P The real Poacher's Log is only a few pages long. It says that his starship is two miles to the southeast, and is guarded by other poachers. It is "parked" by a rocky outcrop shaped like a giant face. Huh, I'll go there. They should have heavy weapons, and I'm not sure the head of the sanctuary would like me. Yeah. Plus, if you kill them, you can keep their starship. Anyway, after heading south a little bit, you fall into a deep hole in the ground, which had been covered with leaves. You are fifteen feet underground now. Well, Lutrians are good at climbing, but i look around for any exits in the pit wall. There are no exits. I'll just have to climb out then! Up i go. You come up, and find yourself staring down the barrel of a Gladius Assault Rifle, held by a large Xodu. "Hey there, Lutri," he says, "What are you doing here?" He smiles, and puts his finger in the trigger. "Drop your weapons, and I'll let you live." 6,6,5,4,6,6. Good thing Lutrians are one of the fastest sapients in Viperius. The Xodu falls to the ground dead. Well, i take the gun and head on. You trip a wire on the ground, and a large swinging axe blade comes towards you. Roll a die. If you roll an even number, you manage to jump out of the way. Or else, it will do 50 damage. 2. How wonderful. You continue on. A little to the east, you see a large outcrop shaped sort of like a Salsene face. I head cautiously and quadrupedally towards it. You see a very small starship. It is guarded from the outside by four Zyrothans, armed with Blazer Assault Rifles. 5,6,6,5,4,6. That's three of them dead, i suppose! The last one opens fire; 2, 4, 6, two hits! 6,5,4,3,6,5. My spaceship now, I search around for equipment. As you enter, a Salsene armed with a Biter Shotgun steps out, and fires. 2 and 5; one hit! In this battle, you have been dealt 174 damage; even with armor, how are you not dead? I suppose it's my Endure Pain ability. 6,6,5,4,6,5. He dies. You see another Salsene, a much younger one, tied to a wall with a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth. There are multiple Medkits in the ship, and a Radiation Cannon. Also 500 credits, and a large number of poached Tigrid skins, worth 700 credits. I untie him, take the credits and radiation cannon, heal myself with a medkit and take the rest, then fly to the base and deposity both Geran and the Tigrid skins. Tigrid skins are mostly rock, why do people want 'em anyway? Private collectors. Remember, they still haven't discovered Cthonia, so Tigrid skins are very rare. The Ecological Manager thanks you for returning Geran, and gives you a Medium Incinerator and an additional 250 credits. Congratulations, you have won! THE END! Category:Games